Content feeds may be generated at a central location and distributed to a variety of locations. For example, a television channel may be distributed from a content provider to a number of local broadcasters, and ultimately to individual televisions of users. The televisions may include or be coupled with a smart device capable of receiving and acting on program information, such as, for example, in order to provide the program information to the user and/or to target the user with useful advertising based on subject matter of the content. However, the smart device does not always know what program the user is watching.